Lo siento, te amo!
by Asukii
Summary: Saori y Seiya, tienen 16 años y van al colegio, justo cuando comienzan a acercarse el uno al otro, una chica se interpone entre los dos! Seiya toma una decisión que podrá costarle no ver a Saori nunca más ಥ ಥ. Este es un oneshot se me ocurrió a finales de diciembre, espero que les guste y me dejen sus comentarios!


**Hana**

Apartes del diario de Hana:

Jueves 28 de noviembre

Hoy conocí a Saori Kiddo, bueno realmente no la conocí, pero logré verla de lejos, ha venido al instituto a completar los exámenes obligatorios, solo vendrá unos días y se quedará en la sala de reuniones. Que puedo decir es la dirigente de la compañía más grande de Asia y apenas tiene 16 años… ¡y yo aún no me decido a que universidad ir!...

Lunes 2 de diciembre

Anoche soñé con él, fue un sueño inocente no pasó nada… Y hoy estuve todo el día esperando el momento justo para felicitarlo por su cumpleaños (que fue ayer) y así romper el hielo, por fin a la salida creí que era el momento de hablarle (con suerte y se ofrecía a acompañarme a casa), pero pasó algo que no me esperaba, ¡se subió a una limusina! Y quien más va al colegio en limusina sino Saori Kiddo? No sabía que eran amigos, no sabía siquiera la conocía! ¿habrá pasado con ella su cumpleaños?

Viernes 6 de diciembre

…Este fin de semana pienso salir y ver las iluminaciones navideñas, cada año la navidad llega con más fuerza a Japón. Espero conseguir una cita para ese día pero las clases ya casi acaban y _pff_ hoy volvi a ver algo que no me gustó nada. Nunca vemos a Saori Kiddo por los corredores ni en los patios, solo sabemos que está yendo porque, bueno porque es _vox populi_, pero oh sorpresa que subo a la azotea del edificio A, ¿y a quienes veo?! Apenas entré, se apartaron el uno del otro tratando de disimular, enseguida ella se marchó, pasó por mi lado con una inocente sonrisa, ¿acaso cree que le voy a guardar el secreto?...

Domingo 8 de diciembre

… fue un sábado muy divertido! traté de no pensar en él, pero claro él siempre anda colado ahí en mi mente. Les conté a Ryuka y a Ena sobre lo que había visto en la azotea, pero ellas no lo vieron tan sospechoso como yo porque claro, no estuvieron ahí, me dijeron que ellas por su parte, habían visto a Saori hablando muy amistosamente con Shun, que parece que ellos tres se conocen de antes y eso es todo…

Miércoles 11 de diciembre

… hoy me quedé a hacer la limpieza del salón y cuando fui a dejar los cubos de agua escuché una melodía de piano muy bonita, entonces caminé hacia la sala de música para saber quién tocaba, alcancé a escuchar las risas de una chica y un chico y justo antes de llegar la música se interrumpió abruptamente, al asomarme por la ventanilla los encontré de nuevo a los dos, sentados muy juntos en la banca frente al piano, estoy segura que durante ese silencio pasó algo entre ellos, no sé si se dieron cuenta que yo estaba ahí, por si las dudas me fui…

Jueves 12 de diciembre

¡Soy la chica más feliz del mundo! Hoy con mis amigas fuimos a apoyar al equipo de fútbol (yo fui sobre todo por verlo a él porque de futbol no se mucho) y al terminar el partido no adivinas quien se acercó a hablarme! Me dijo "¿eres Hana verdad?" me preguntó cosas sobre los últimos exámenes pero solo era una excusa pues luego me dijo que si quería ir mañana a un café con él (aún no me lo creo) yo por hacerme la lista le dije que si eso no pondría celosa a Saori Kiddo, ¡y tendrías que ver lo serio que se puso!, casi que me arrepentí de habérselo dicho, él me preguntó si acaso eso era algo que los demás comentaran, pero yo le dije que lo olvidara que había sido una broma, no quise insistir en el tema no fuera cambiar de parecer, igual… no creo que tengan nada, no me invitaría a salir si estuviera con ella, estoy segura que no es de esos…

* * *

**Saori**

Estaba completamente abstraída viendo la ventana congelada, el frío y la canción que escuchaba en ese momento hacía que se pusiera nostálgica:

"_Well, maybe I'm a crook for stealing your heart away_

_Yeah, maybe I'm a crook for not caring for it_

_Yeah, maybe I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad person…"_

Hundió su rostro entre sus brazos cruzados, y soltó un suspiro

_"Cause you love, love, love, when you know I can't love…"_

Era lo mejor, que él ahora estuviera con otra chica, total ella nunca podría corresponderle, aunque lo deseara con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero no podía alejar esos pensamientos de su mente

/_están en una cita, ríen juntos, él la abraza, sus ojos castaños ahora son para ella…/_

¡No!, tenía que dejar de pensar esas cosas, ahora lo único que podía hacer era apartarse, de esa manera uno de los dos tendría la posibilidad de ser feliz.

* * *

**Seiya**

La vio al otro lado del pasillo, en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron ella dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras.

-Ya vengo Shun

- ¿Qué?, ¿a dónde vas? Respondió éste distraído, pero su hermano ya se había marchado

Abrió la puerta de la azotea, ¡vaya frio que hacía! Allí estaba ella de espaldas a él con su precioso cabello ondeando al viento.

-¡Saori san! La llamó él, ella se dio la vuelta sobresaltada, sus mejillas se encendieron al instante

-¡lo siento! No quise asustarte…

-Seiya, Saori pronunciaba su nombre con tanta dulzura- ¿Cómo estás? No pensé que te gustara subir aquí, menos con este clima…

- Es que te vi venir hacia acá, y pensé en hacerte compañía…

Ella sonrió con más ganas y Seiya aprovechó ese gesto para ponerse a su lado

-¿por qué has subido aquí? Inquirió él con genuina curiosidad oteando al horizonte

-me gusta como se ve la ciudad desde aquí, ¿ves? Señaló ella, se puede ver la torre de Tokyo y la bahía…

- ahh si y hacia allá queda mi casa, dijo él, y distraídamente se acercó aún más a ella

Seiya al instante sintió como esa proximidad hacia que su piel se erizara, si ella giraba un poco su rostro, solo un poco, quedaría tan cerca de sus labios…

-Debes tener frío, exclamó él, posando con delicadeza sus manos sobre los brazos de ella

Saori volteó a verlo, sus hermosos ojos azules se clavaron en él quitándole el aliento, sus labios rosados se entre abrieron para decir algo;

-no pensaba quedarme mucho tiempo, susurró ella nerviosa

Solo unos centímetros separaban sus rostros, si tomaba el valor suficiente ¿Cómo respondería ella?

Pero no pudo averiguarlo, en ese instante la puerta de la azotea se abrió de repente y apareció una chica que se quedó viéndolos perpleja.

/_En que estaba pensando, es imposible, ¿Cuándo será que me convenceré de ello? Saori es una diosa, solo conseguiré traerle problemas/_

¿Seiya te pasa algo? le preguntó Shun

Seiya salió de su ensimismamiento para encontrarse con la mirada preocupada de su hermano. Soltó un suspiro y apartándolo del pasillo donde en ese momento transitaban docenas de estudiantes le confesó el motivo de su intranquilidad.

-escuché a un grupo de personas que estaban diciendo algo sobre Saori

-¿que cosa? Indagó Shun intrigado

-que … tiene una relación clandestina con alguien

Shun se le quedó mirando por un momento muy serio pero luego intempestivamente soltó una carcajada

-¿pero de que rayos me estás hablando? Shun continuaba riendo sin aliento ¿Eso te preocupa?

-Es en serio! Refutó Seiya indignado, creo que lo dicen… por causa mia…

Entonces Shun cambió su expresión radicalmente ¿qué estás diciendo? Acaso… ¿eres tú el que está con ella?

-No, claro que no! Respondió Seiya

-bah, pues no entiendo nada! Sentenció Shun exasperado, explícate mejor!

-Bueno, comenzó a decir Seiya, lo que pasa es que en estos días hemos estado compartiendo algún tiempo juntos y… creo que alguien pudo haberlo malinterpretado…

- ya hemos tenido esta conversación antes Seiya, le reclamó Shun, sabes que te la tienes que sacar de la cabeza.

-pero yo no he hecho nada! Rebatió Seiya

-pero quieres hacerlo, y seguramente esa persona que los vio lo notó también

-pues si, me gusta estar con ella! quiero estar con ella! por qué todo siempre tiene que ser tan complicado!

Shun lo miró compasivamente y poniendo una mano en su hombro exclamó,

-no lo sé, pero así son las cosas… tendrás que remediarlo

* * *

_"Eres Hana verdad?..._

_¿Quieres ir por un café?"_

* * *

**Saori**

Esa mañana partiría para Grecia, ya lo había decidido.

Comenzó a bajar la escalera hacia la entrada de la mansión con su bolso de mano y entonces él apareció en la puerta, con una mochila al hombro y una gran sonrisa.

-¿Seiya? pronunció ella dubitativa

-¡Hola! Saludó él ¿ya estás lista?

-¿Pero qué estás haciendo tú aquí? Su corazón latía apresurado pero procuró sonar despreocupada

-Bueno, te vas a Grecia, ¿no?

- si… comenzó a decir ella, pero…

-bueno, como crees que te voy a dejar ir sola, añadió él

- y los chicos, tu hermana y… Hana? ¿No vas a pasar año nuevo con ellos?

-¿y tú con quien lo pasarás? No sé porque tienes que viajar justo ahora, podías haber esperado unos días…

-tú no tienes que ir, sentenció ella bajando unos escalones

- tú tampoco, refutó él

- ya lo he decidido, dijo ella

- pues entonces iré contigo, sentenció él retándola con la mirada

-¿por qué?

-pues porque… porque es mi deber estar a tu lado

"su deber" pensó Saori suspirando desilusionada.

Sin agregar nada más terminó de descender los escalones, y al pasar justo a su lado le dijo:

-Pues te relevo de tu deber

-¿De qué estás hablando? Preguntó Seiya confundido

- No te necesito, contestó ella

-¿Qué? /¡_Por qué tiene que ser tan testaruda!?/_ Saori en verdad conseguía sacarlo de quicio

-Te prohíbo ir al santuario, Saori tuvo que morderse la lengua luego de decir esto y continuar caminando como si no le temblaran las piernas

/_entonces vete, haz lo que quieras, siempre haces tu voluntad, no te importa nadie, no te importa que yo…/_

Seiya estaba furioso pero no fue capaz de decirle como se sentía, no hizo más que apretar los puños viendo como ella se marchaba sin mirarlo

-que tengas buen viaje, pronunció él sin poder disimular ni su rabia ni su tristeza

Saori intentó decir algo, pero las palabras no consiguieron salir de su boca, si las decía su voz se quebraría y se echaría a llorar /_Seiya ¿Por qué tuviste que venir y hacer todo más difícil?!/_

El conductor terminó de poner el equipaje en el baúl y ella estaba a punto de subirse en la limusina, pero en el último minuto tomó aire y se infundió coraje, no quería despedirse así de él ¿por qué no podía entender que estaba haciendo lo mejor para los dos?

Se dio la vuelta y caminó unos pasos en dirección a Seiya quien miraba enfurruñado hacia el suelo, ella buscó su mano y él se sorprendió al sentir el contacto

-Saori…

-por favor, no estés enojado, yo solo quiero librarte de la responsabilidad que sientes hacia mí…

-pero Saori yo…

- que tengas un feliz año, le dijo ella con una sonrisa, y sin pensárselo besó su mejilla en despedida

Sin esperarse aquello, Seiya se quedó de piedra sin conseguir ordenar sus pensamientos /_No te vayas! Espera! Hay algo que te quiero decir hace mucho tiempo, Saori yo….por favor no te vayas!/_

Saori! Gritó él, pero la limusina ya había partido.

Saori agradeció estar sola en la parte de atrás de la limusina, porque apenas el vehículo se puso en marcha se echó a llorar, entra más se alejaba su llanto se hacía más fuerte.

Cuando ya se estaban acercando al hangar, tuvo que recomponerse a fuerza, luchar contra el nudo en su garganta y limpiarse las lágrimas. Mientras terminaban de preparar el avión ella fue al lavabo, se miró al espejo, era evidente que había estado llorando, su rostro estaba enrojecido y sus ojos hinchados

/_Así se ve un corazón roto_/

Se echó agua fresca en la cara y luego se secó con una toalla de papel, suspiró y trató de sonreír a su reflejo pero lo único que consiguió fue una mueca rara – tienes que ser fuerte- se dijo a sí misma pero una voz en su interior le gritaba:

_/¡No puedo!, no puedo respirar_/

* * *

**Seiya **

¿Y si Saori se estaba yendo por creer que él estaba realmente interesado en Hana? Así no pudieran estar juntos ella tenía que saber que él nunca estaría con nadie más.

Qué plan más idiota se le había ocurrido para acallar los rumores, que más daba si medio mundo se enteraba, él afrontaría las consecuencias.

Estacionó su motocicleta de cualquier manera y salió corriendo a buscarla, rogando para que el avión no hubiese despegado ya.

Alcanzó a ver a la chica que se dirigía hacia la pista e instintivamente gritó su nombre

-¡Saori!

Ella volteó a verlo con el corazón detenido, ¡no podía ser!

-¡Seiya!

Él se acercó a ella sin aliento, las palabras que quería decir se atropellaban en su mente queriendo salir todas al tiempo

- Saori sé que está mal, está muy mal que yo me atreva a pensar en ti, quiero decir, yo sé que no tengo oportunidad alguna, pero no quiero tampoco que creas que yo quiera estar con alguien más…

/¿_Esto está pasando de verdad? Seiya esta diciéndome lo que creo que me está diciendo?/_

-Yo… sé que tú quieres lo mejor para mí, pero es que lo mejor para mí, eres tú

Saori no pudo contenerse y soltó un sollozo cubriéndose enseguida el rostro con sus manos

-Lo siento! Exclamó Seiya, sé que no debo, sé que no puedes…pero yo no puedo evitarlo, lo siento…te amo

Al escuchar esto Saori estalló en llanto, la emoción la embargaba completamente, ¿ahora que se supone que debía hacer? Su corazón le gritaba, abrázalo! Dile que no quieres estar lejos de él! pero la razón le impedía mover un solo músculo.

-Y que pasará, que pasará si te digo que yo también siento lo mismo, fueron las palabras que se atrevió a susurrar Saori, aún no muy consciente de haberlas dicho en verdad. Asustada levantó su mirada hacia Seiya para ver su reacción, él la abrazo inmediatamente y ella simplemente se dejó hundir en él. En ese momento ya no hubo dudas, ni miedo, ni razonamientos que valieran, en ese momento solo hubo amor.

* * *

**Días después…**

La música y las risas inundaban la mansión Kido, todos se habían reunido allí a festejar el nuevo año que estaba a punto de llegar. En ese preciso momento, Jabu y su nueva novia, una chica extranjera muy guapa se divertían cantando en el _karaoke_, al terminar la canción todos les aplaudieron animados

-Camila! Que buena voz tienes! dijo Shunrei, si, confirmó Erii pronuncias muy bien el japonés.

Bueno, ahora es nuestro turno, sentenció Seiya dejando su bebida sobre la mesa, y tomando a Saori de un brazo

-Oye que aún no me siento lista! Reclamó ella

- "vamos que tenemos que ganarle a Jabu y su novia" susurró Seiya en su oído

- hey esta no es una competencia, le respondió ella muy divertida

La canción dio inicio y Seiya comenzó a cantar con total confianza, Saori por el contrario se sintió un poco cohibida pero al llegar al coro se sintió más segura al ver que a todos parecía gustarles

_And I do believe it's true _

_That there are roads left in both of our shoes _

_But if the silence takes you _

_Then I hope it takes me too _

**_So brown eyes I hold you near _**

**_Cause you're the only song I want to hear _**

_A melody softly soaring through my atmosphere_

Todos pudieron notar como aquél pedazo de canción iba dedicado a Seiya, algunas burlas no se hicieron esperar y ella se sonrojó un poco. Entonces Shun anunció que ya faltaba poco para las doce, cada uno buscó a su pareja y se prepararon para hacer la cuenta regresiva entre todos, faltando un segundo Seiya tomó a Saori por la cintura

-No tienes idea de cómo me gustas, le susurró él con una sonrisa en los labios,

y en el minuto cero le plantó un beso.

Saori pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Seiya, aún no podía creer que podía saborear sus labios

/_En momentos como éste, puedo sentir tu corazón latiendo tan claro como siento el mío_/

**終わり**

* * *

Hola! Bueno este fue otro fic amoroso de Saori y Seiya. Es una historia cursi quizá, muy rosa pastel, inspirada en el sentimiento que me dejan los _doramas_, de amor bonito y romántico, se me ocurrió en navidad y quise escribirla para año nuevo pero no alcancé, así que apenas tuve tiempo pues me propuse terminarla y aquí está!

Pido disculpas por no haber actualizado aún mi fic "jugamos a ser humanos" es que ese es más difícil de escribir porque tengo que tener en mente toda la trama que llevo y bueno, escribir algo nuevo sin ataduras resultó más fácil, pero lo haré! Lo actualizaré, se los prometo!

Les cuento que uno de mis propósitos de este nuevo año es aprender japonés, sé que me tomará tiempo y dedicación pero es un proyecto que de verdad pienso sacar adelante.

¿Cuáles son sus propósitos para el 2014? Espero que me los cuenten en sus reviews, junto con las apreciaciones de este fic, si les gustó, que les gustó, etc…

Por ahí hay un guiñito a mi amiga de este fandom **Lunaticamisa**, ¡espero que te haya gustado!

Les mando un abrazo y toda la buena energía del mundo para este año que comienza, y como siempre, ¡gracias por leer!

ah por cierto, las canciones en este fic son, love love love de the monsters and men y Soul meets body de death cab for a cutie :)


End file.
